The Game
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Songfic. "I hate you!" I shout with fury, running for the door. As soon as I'm in the comfort of my own car, however, the reality of the whole thing hits me hard. I just broke up with Duncan.


**Yeah, I have another story that I'm still writing, but I couldn't help but write this. Courtney is a bit cold and stuff in this one, but that's Courtney for you, and we get to see some of Duncan's soft side as well. IT takes place after TDA in the aftershow where they were spotted on a date and broke up then. Picks up right after that with Courtney leaving. Based on the song _The Game _by Alyssa Reid, the not radio version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDWT or anything like that. ANd I don't won the song _The Game. _Like I said, Alyssa Reid owns that. **

**The Game**

_Everywhere I go,  
>When everyone who knows me,<br>Knows that I would stand alone,  
>It's all part of the game,<br>The game, the game, the game,_

"You know what Duncan! We're through!" I scream at him, ducking a fistful of noodles while aiming my meatballs at his face. "I'd rather be alone then with you!"

Duncan glares at me, his teal eyes burning into my soul, all his anger tattooed onto my heart. "Whatever _Princess. _Never needed you anyway. That pole is pushed too far up into your ass."

"I hate you!" I shout with fury, running for the door. As soon as I'm in the comfort of my own car, however, the reality of the whole thing hits me hard.

**_I just broke up with Duncan._**

I groan with frustration and sadness as I step on the gas, for once not caring about the law.

_When you said I could move on and go,  
>You said I'm weak and it shows,<br>I couldn't go on without you,  
>Now you're sitting in your house alone,<br>Wondering why I left home,  
>And I'm hoping that you know,<em>

I play back memories about how he said I could just let go, have fun. He always thought that I was weak, that I really needed him, but I don't. All the times he said, "She so wants me," is not true. Yes, there are times when I want him, but I'm not that desperate. I was a former CIT, and will be future lawyer, remember? I don't need a criminal like him bringing me down (kind of like how he said about me bringing him down since my popularity was down the drain [Yes, Duncan, I know about that.] or something).

_Had to figure till I made it,  
>And you try to break it,<br>Now you try to take it back,  
>But you know that,<br>I've been doing my thing,  
>I've been running my game,<br>And you know I won't look back,_

He doesn't know how much effort and time I put into in order to be who I am today. I may have everything planned and figured out now, but a few years back, I was a mess until I decided what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't want to turn out like some people (Duncan). Now that, well, when I was his girlfriend, he thought he could just _change _me to be like him, but I'll have him know that I have my own thing going on, and having you in it was only an added bonus, if it ever happened. It didn't, and I couldn't care less, really.

_Everywhere I go,  
>When everyone who knows me,<br>Knows that I would stand alone,  
>It's all part of the game,<br>The game, the game, the game,_

Duncan and my relationship, it was like a game. The point of the game is to see who controls who. To see who can hurt the other more, yell more. Our relationship never saw a day without a fight. It may not be your typical sign of affection, but that's how Duncan and I roll; we fight, then we make up.

But I'm sick of fighting with him, always dealing with his criminal ways. It's tying me down and honestly, if I was in the final two with Duncan in TDA, and I had to pick Duncan or the million dollars, I would pick the million dollars.

Some people say that I'm cold, no heart, but that's not true. I worked hard to reach my goal, and a boy is not going to stand in my way. I found out that in order to win this game, I must stand alone, so therefore, he cannot control me.

_I'm standing on my toes,  
>To the sky above,<br>And you know you're the one to thank,  
>It's all part of the game,<br>The game, the game, the game,  
>We all play it the same,<em>

I reach the entrance of my house and I pause, and look at the beach in front of it. I get out of my car and walk towards the beach. I walk up the cliff and stare at the water below, and standing on my toes, I put my hands in the air, trying to touch the sky.

**_I'm finally free from a hot, but stupid, semi-nice, mean, evil, hot, and rude guy. _**

This round of the game is over, and I win.

_As you looked, you saw me walking out  
>You tried to knock me down<br>I would go on without you  
>Now you're sitting in the mess you made<br>Now you're feeling my pain  
>And I'm hoping that you know that<em>

I'm laughing to the sky when my phone rings. I check and it's...

_**Duncan.**_ Isn't that a surprise? _Not._ I ignore it as the call goes to voicemail and I hear his apology. "Look, Princess, I'm sorry about the whole mess. I just got mad cuz you were paying more attention to your PDA instead of paying attention to me, your date. Babe, you know I was never the romantic guy, and to be honest, this is the first date I have ever gone on in my entire life. I don't do dates, but I did it for you, because I, uh, love you. Princess, you know I don't say lovey-dovey shit like that everyday, so I mean it when I say it. I do love you Princess and I hope you forgive me."

He's trying to get me back, but I'm not going back. I happen to like where I am right now, and wouldn't give this up for anything. As I stand here, free, he's back there, feeling the pain I felt countless times, every time he's brought me down.

_I'm stronger cuz you made me,  
>You will never faze me,<br>You can never take me down,  
>Cause you know that,<br>I've been doing my thing,  
>I've been running my game,<br>And you know I won't look back  
>You know that,<em>

I was strong before I met him, but now I'm stronger because he made me that way. He doesn't scare me anymore; he can't hurt me. He knows that I have my own thing going on, that's going to happen without him. I've be upping my game as well, and things won't be like they were before.

He knows that deep down.

_Everywhere I go,  
>When everyone who knows me,<br>Knows that I would stand alone,  
>It's all part of the game,<br>The game, the game, the game,_

In order to win this game, I'm doing this alone. It's part of the game. Doesn't he know the rules?

_I'm standing on my toes,  
>To the sky above,<br>And you know you're the one to thank,  
>It's all part of the game,<br>The game, the game, the game,  
>We all play it the same,<em>

I twirl around, rain slowly falling down, wetting my hair. I shout out my thanks to the sky for finally giving me the courage to break up with him. The next and perhaps last round of the game will start soon.

_We all play it the same,_

But then, Duncan knows a lot of my moves, how I'm going to scream at him next time we meet, and I know he's going to fight my fire with his own.

And if that happens, then maybe it won't be our last round. We'll be going in circles over and over and over again. And everyone knows what comes after breaking up.

I guess I'll have to deal with it because,

_It's all part of the game._

**Please read and review!**


End file.
